1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation for the measurement of the wind direction and the wind velocity of a ground wind dependent upon the altitude above the ground. More particularly, the installation is employed for improving the hitting accuracy of unguided projectiles or rockets.
For effectuating the measurement or determination of an altitude profile; in essence, the wind direction and the wind velocity of a ground wind dependent upon the altitude above ground, there have been employed for a long period of time; in particular, installations incorporating weather balloons for such purposes, whose ascent or, in essence, path of flight is tracked, for example, through the intermediary of a radar beam, laser beam or infrared beam which is projected from a suitable radiating source. However, such a source for radiating the beam is quite expensive.
The above-mentioned ground wind can be considered as being present extending from the ground up to an altitude of a few hundred meters above the ground.
In order to attain the desired hitting accuracy for unguided ballistic rockets missiles or projectiles; in effect, such as artillery projectiles, it is of decisive significance that there be known the so-called wind profile in proximity to the ground. The term "proximity to the ground" in this case signifies an altitude of a few meters up to a few hundred meters above the firing location for the above-mentioned rockets, missiles or projectile. For the determination and measurement of the wind profile in proximity to the ground, heretofore there have also been already employed laser anemometers over a considerable length of time, and which are adapted to measure the movement of air at different altitudes. This procedure is; however, quite complex in nature.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of International PCT Application No. WO 90/08 936 there has become known a process and an installation for improving the aiming or hitting accuracy of projectiles which are launched from a firing installation. Through the utilization of a measurement device, there are in this instance measured the trajectories of pilot projectiles. The resultingly determined pilot projectile trajectories are then employed for correcting the firing components of the active or live projectiles. In this case, there is fired at least one pilot projectile in the direction towards potential or possibly known targets. From the trajectory of at least one pilot projectile there are then computed the specified parameters which exert an influence over the trajectory, and are then stored and subsequently incorporated into the computations for the firing components. A variant of this process determines, through the measurement of the initial part segment of the trajectory of the projectile; in effect, by means of the measurement of the start or launching phase, in itself alone the firing error of the effector, which is then incorporated into the computation for the firing components.
The disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Application No. DE 39 32 878 A1 sets forth a process for determining and changing the trajectory of projectiles; especially that of a plurality of projectiles fired within a salvo from one or more barrels of an artillery turret or the like, whereby distance to a target is measured through the intermediary of a firing control installation and, during the flight, guidance information is transmitted to the projectile. In this instance, a selection of the given guidance information is implemented by the projectile itself.
The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,584 discloses a process for determining the deviation in the trajectory of a projectile which is caused by the influences of cross-winds. This deviation in the trajectory or; in essence, the drift of the projectile is determined in order to be able to pivot the firing barrel or launch for the projectile in a direction opposite relative to this drift, and in this manner to be able to compensate for the influence of the drift at a subsequent firing.